With the development of display technologies, demands for the screen-to-body ratio in existing display devices, such as mobile phones, are getting higher and higher. That is, the ratio between the display area and the non-display area of a display device is desired to be larger and larger, and inevitably irregular-shaped display devices are emerging. Certain irregular-shaped display devices are designed to have a closed shape (such as circular, rectangular, other regular or irregular shape), and certain other irregular-shaped display devices are designed to have an open shape (such a semicircular, rectangular, other regular or irregular shape).
However, in existing irregular-shaped display devices, because the light source is unable to directly incident onto a region facing away from the light source, dark areas inevitably appear in the region facing away from the light source. On the other hand, because the light source directly illuminates onto an area facing the light source, bright areas appear in the region facing the light source. In particular, bright areas often appear at the corners of the irregular-shaped display devices with an open shape, however, it is substantially difficult to eliminate the bright areas merely trough adjusting a light guide plate, resulting in uneven display of images.
The disclosed backlight module and display device thereof are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.